What a life! Was für ein Leben!
by Little Nadeshiko
Summary: Minerva McGonnagall war auch einmal jung und damals war sie nicht so wie heute noch nicht... Ich weiß, heute ist es ein Jahr her seit dem letzten update, aber es geht weiter, ich verspreche es! PLEASE R&R!
1. Der Feigling von Gryffindor Prolog

What a life! (Was für ein Leben!)

Ich werde jetzt etwas über mich erzählen. Meine Familie stammt aus Schottland und lebt zum Großteil immer noch dort. Ich wurde erzogen, wie eine schottische Lady, mit dem Unterschied, dass der Aspekt „Lady"außer Acht gelassen wurde. Ich wurde eigentlich zu einer Streberin erzogen. Eine Streberin ohne wenn und aber.  
Aber mein Leben veränderte sich... Irgendwann. Und dann irgendwann noch mal.  
So hatte mein Leben drei Abschnitte. Und wie immer, fing es mit dem ersten Abschnitt an!  
Meiner Schulzeit. Denn ich hatte nie eine wirkliche Kindheit, oder eine Zeit vor der Schule. Ich wurde in die Schule hineingeboren.

Oder zumindest scheint es mir so...  
  
Wie an jedem Tag saß ich beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Wie jeden Tag aß ich mein Vollkorbrot mit Gemüseaufstrich. Wie jeden Tag hatte ich meine Haare zu einem festen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und meine Brille auf der Nase.  
Das waren jetzt alles eigene Kapitel!  
Die große Halle ist wunderschön, groß, nicht zu protzig, außer an den Feiertagen.  
Feiertage. Noch so ein eigenes Kapitel!  
Aber die große Halle hatte ihren Reiz verloren. Immerhin saß ich jetzt schon fünf Jahre lang jeden Tag während der Schulzeit dreimal täglich in dieser Halle. Jedes Mal auf demselben Platz: Am Ende des Tisches, dort wo keiner hin wollte, aber da wo mich alle haben wollten. Am Rand. Am Rand des Tisches und damit am Rand der Gesellschaft. Oder auch außerhalb der Gesellschaft.   
Wie man es nimmt.  
Was hatten wir noch? Mein Frühstück? Kein normales Kind (Kind?) isst jeden Tag dasselbe und noch dazu, dass was ich esse. Aber ich bekomme dieses Frühstück seit ich kauen kann und ich weiß, dass meine Mutter bei meiner Einschulung ausdrücklich verboten hat, dass ich etwas anderes bekomme. Ja, mir hat sie es verboten und ich folge ihr. Wie in allen Dingen. Beim Essen, bei meiner Kleidung. Und ich benehme mich so wie sie es will. Das sind schon wieder zwei neue Kapitel.

Mein Auftreten habe ich auch meiner Mutter zu verdanken. Seit sich herausgestellt hatte, dass ich überaus klug war, bekam ich nur noch Gewand in dem man mir diese Klugheit auch ansehen konnte. Punkto Schuluniform hieß das, dass ich das einzige Mädchen an der Schule war, der ihr Rock weit über die Knie ging. Alle anderen Mädchen trugen kurze Röcke, aber ich nicht. Das  
war was meine Mutter wollte: Ich war klug, also brauchte ich nicht hübsch zu sein.Und meine Brille verdanke ich auch meiner Mutter. Nicht das meine Mutter dafür verantwortlich wäre, dass ich schlecht sehen würde, nein daran war ich selbst schuld, aber an diesem fetten, fetten Nasenfahrrad war meine Mutter schuld. Meine Brille war riesengroß, eckig und rot. Knallrot. So rot, dass man von ihr einige Minuten geblendet war. Vielleicht einer der Gründe, warum mir so selten jemand ins Gesicht sah. Und stark, so stark, dass man meine Augen fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Aber was brauchte ich auch Augen, wenn ich eine so rote Brille besaß?  
  
Ich war immer schon ein stilles Kind, habe niemals geredet, außer wenn man mir eine Frage gestellt hatte. Und auch dann nur sehr zögerlich. Man könnte sagen ich wäre schüchtern. Im Bezug auf Gleichaltrige war ich das auch. Sehr sogar. Vielleicht noch einer der Gründe warum niemand mit mir sprechen wollte. So war ich nun mal. Immer gewesen.  
Und ich hatte nicht den Mut es zu ändern. Nein, mutig war ich nicht. Gewiss nicht.

Ich war der große Irrtum des sprechenden Hutes.  
  
Ich, Minerva McGonnagall, war der Feigling von Gryffindor.


	2. Emanzipation oder Zoolandschaft

Okay, ich hab hier einige Probleme damit eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, vor allem da es mir einfach nicht gelingt festzustellen, wie groß der Altersunterschied zwischen Dippet, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Tom Riddle und Lucius Malfoy ist. Ihr werdet ja sehen wie ich mich entschieden habe. Es tut mir leid, wenn euch das alles ein wenig schräg vorkommt... Mir geht es da ähnlich...

Ich möchte mich auch dafür entschuldigen, dass der Dachs der Hufflepuffs hier „grunzt"(fragt nicht, lest), aber mir fällt Momentan keine bessere Beschreibung für die Laute ein, die ein Dachs von sich gibt...

Ich danke **Ravenclaw2** und **Ich** für ihre Reviews mega-doll-freu Danke, danke, danke! Jemand liest das hier!! grins

Das Chapter hier beginnt mit einer Rückblende... Ursprünglich war es noch keine Rückblende, aber dann ist mir aufgefallen, dass McGonnagall nicht ganz sooo alt sein kann... Also würde es zur Rückblende

--------------- (Flashback)

Wütend stand Direktor Dippet vor der Eingangstür zur großen Halle und wieder einmal fragte er sich, warum er diesen verrückten Lehrer hatte einstellen müssen. Natürlich, er war ein begnadeter, unglaublich begabter Zauberer und seine Qualifikationen waren einfach unübertrefflich, aber er war nervig. Sehr nervig sogar.

Ständig sprach er Dippet auf eine Idee an, die ihm gerade eben beim Seifenblasenblasen gekommen war. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anscheinend seine ganze Freizeit damit verbrachte Seifenblasen zu blasen (denn er begann jede seiner Ausführungen über eine neue Idee mit diesen Worten) brachte Dippet zur Weißglut, aber die Tatsache, dass seine Ideen von Mal zu Mal abstruser und lächerlicher wurden ließen ihn nur schwer seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht erhalten.

Und jetzt stand er vor einem neuerlichen Werk Dumbledores. Diesmal hatte er ja noch nicht einmal gefragt!

Die gesamte große Halle, war neu gestrichen und wie es schien in vier verschiedene Teile aufgeteilt. Die eine Ecke rot, mit gelben Löwen, die zweite grün, mit silbernen Schlangen, die dritte blau mit goldenen Adlern und die vierte gelb mit grau-weißen Dachsen darauf abgebildet.

Aber Albus Dumbledore, wäre nicht Albus Dumbledore, wäre das alles gewesen.

Die Tiere bewegten sich nämlich unablässig und gaben die für sie typischen Geräusche von sich.

Unter lautem Gezische, Gebrülle, Gekreische und Gegrunze stampfte Dippet zornesrot und mit blitzenden Augen in die Halle, auf Dumbledore zu.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht!?"brüllte er los, „Wie konnten Sie unsere Große Halle nur dermaßen verunstalten!? Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen!? Ich habe Ihnen vieles durchgehen lassen, zum Beispiel das wir jetzt diesen schrecklichen Poltergeist Peeves in unserer Schule haben, aber das hier geht nun wirklich zu weit!!"

Der angesprochene (oder vielleicht eher angeschrieene) junge Mann, drehte sich um und lächelte seinem neuen Arbeitgeber ins Gesicht. Dies machte Dippet nur noch wütender, aber noch bevor er eine weitere Salve auf den Lehrer ablassen konnte, sagte dieser mit leiser Stimme:

„Peeves war schon über tausend Jahre alleine in diesem Gemäuer (ich meine damit NICHT Hogwarts!) eingeschlossen gewesen. Ihn zu ignorieren wäre ein schlimmer Fehler gewesen, Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, Direktor Dippet, dass er uns auch ohne meine Einladung gefolgt wäre und wir ihn nicht nur kaum wieder losgeworden wären, sondern er uns und die Schüler möglicherweise verletzt hätte."

„Und was tut dieser Geist jetzt!? Ist er friedlich und artig? Nein! Er macht alle kaputt, stiehlt, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist und beleidigt jeden der ihm über den Weg läuft mir obszönen Sprüchen!"

Dumbledore hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht, stattdessen grinste er Dippet an und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Was diese Männer bloß mit ihrem „obszön"hatten, bloß weil Peeves sich nicht in gewähltem Hochenglisch ausdrückte und Schimpfwörter verwendete machten alle ein riesiges Theater.

Plötzlich schien Dippet wieder einzufallen, warum er eigentlich in die Große Halle gestürzt war, wohl durch ein besonders lautes Brüllen, des größten Löwen auf der Wand, und er zog tief die Luft ein, trat noch einen Schritt näher an Dumbledore heran und sagte mit betont ruhiger Stimme: „Ich wünsche, dass diese Ausstattung, die sie hier angebracht haben, auf der Stelle entfernt wird und diese schreckliche Geräuschkulisse verschwindet," seine Stimme wurde wieder lauter, während er sprach und schließlich brüllte er Dumbledore wieder an, „ UND ich wünsche, dass Sie aufhören tagtäglich meine Schule zu verunstalten und meine Lehrmethoden zu kritisieren! Haben Sie das verstanden!?"

---------------- (Flashback End)

Dumbledore schaute versonnen zur Decke hinauf. Es war ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag und die bunten Lichtflecken, die die Sonne durch die großen Fenster warf spielten ein lustiges Fangspiel auf den Tischen (wenn schon die Decke verzaubert ist, warum dann nicht auch die Fenster! Die bewegen sich halt und dadurch auch die Lichtflecken ).

Ob er die Große Halle wohl ein weiteres Mal „verschönern" sollte... Immerhin waren seit seinem letzten Versuch einige Jahre vergangen und Dippets Eifer ihn von seinen verrückten Ideen abzuhalten war deutlich zurückgegangen. Andererseits war auch er selbst mit den Jahren reifer geworden. Ein wenig zumindest.

Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ein lauter, dumpfer Knall ertönte, kurz darauf ein scharfes: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen!?"und Dumbledore wirbelte herum. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Mädchen, die zusammen mit einem großen Haufen Büchern auf dem Boden lag. Über ihr stand ein großgewachsener, hellblonder Junge und starrte verächtlich auf sie herab. Während Dumbledore auf sie zu stürmte, identifizierte er den Jungen als Slytherin, genauer gesagt als... „Mister Malfoy was ist hier passiert!?"fragte Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme. Lucius Malfoy wandte sich um, blickte Dumbledore in die Augen und sagte mit einem verächtlichem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Sie ist hingefallen und hat dabei meinen Umhang zerrissen", bei diesen Worten wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck düsterer, „Ich will, dass er mir von ihr ersetzt wird!"

Dumbledore sah Malfoy aus unergründlichen Augen an und kniete dann nieder, um dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen aufzuhelfen. Sie entpuppte sich als Minerva McGonnagall, dass schüchterne, introvertierte Mädchen, dass bei jedem Test alle Punkte erzielte. Sie blinzelte heftig, als Dumbledore ihr aufhalf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Professor Dumbledore?"fragte sie schließlich. Dumbledore begriff schnell, dass sie ihre Brille verloren haben musste und beugte sich hinunter um sie vom Boden aufzuheben und sie ihr in die Hände zu legen. Die Schülerin schob sich die Brille sofort wieder auf die Nase, allerdings nicht ohne, dass Dumbledore ihre stechend grünen Augen bemerkt hatte, die man ansonsten hinter der Brille fast nicht sehen konnte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Miss McGonnagall?"fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein verschrecktes Keuchen und kurz darauf ein zaghaftes Nicken. Damit wand sich Dumbledore wieder dem Slytherin zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen leisen Spruch, woraufhin der Umhang Malfoys wieder seinen ursprünglichen Zustand erhielt.

Der Junge warf zuerst einen bösen Blick auf den Zauberstab seines Lehrers, dann einen prüfenden auf seinen Umhang und schließlich einen höhnischen auf das Mädchen, das immer noch verschreckt neben ihm stand. „Da hast du eindeutig noch Mal Glück gehabt", zischte er ihr leise zu. Minerva zuckte zusammen und senkte den Blick. Dumbledore entließ Malfoy mit einem Wink und begann Miss McGonnagalls Bücher vom Boden aufzusammeln. Schließlich gab er ihr den aufgesammelten Stapel zurück. „Äußerst reizvolle Lektüre haben sie da, Miss McGonnagall", meinte er lächelnd, woraufhin ihr bis dahin blasses Gesicht einen roten Schimmer bekam. „Sie lesen bestimmt gerne, oder Miss McGonnagall?"setzte er hinzu und sie nickte ein weiteres Mal schüchtern, woraufhin Dumbledore ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen zu Ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde bei mir einige sehr interessante Bücher mitbringen, die Ihnen gefallen dürften." Zum ersten Mal, seit Malfoy gegangen war, hob das Mädchen wieder den Kopf und nickte ein weiteres Mal, diesmal lächelnd.

Da hatte ich mich ja wieder Mal schön zum Affen gemacht! Ausgerechnet über Lucius Malfoys Umhang zu fallen und dann auch noch wie ein Trottel Dumbledore angaffen; ganz toll gemacht Minerva! Ich sollte dringendst was gegen meine Schüchternheit tun!

Verdammt, ich komme noch zu spät in Kräuterkunde!

Und gefrühstückt habe ich auch nicht. Super!

Oh, oh, ich hoffe meine Mutter findet das nicht heraus. Ich hab es satt die ganze Zeit Heuler von ihr zu bekommen, in denen sie mich beschimpft, weil ich beim Abendessen meine Erbsen nicht aufgegessen habe! MEINE ERBSEN!?!? Diese Frau ist krank, abartig, irre! Ich hasse sie!

„_In Liebe,_

_Deine Tochter Minerva"_

Ich saß gerade in Kräuterkunde und schrieb einen Brief anmeine Mutter, da ich mit den Aufgaben für diese Stunde schon fertig war. **(Was dachtet ihr denn? Dass sie etwas vom Unterricht verpasst!?!? NeEeEiIiIn! Aber mal sehen, was sie in Zukunft so macht... /evilgrin/)**

Danach hastete ich hinauf in die Eulerei um meiner Eule Disco (1) den Brief für Mutter zu geben. Ich rannte hinauf und wieder hinunter aber trotzdem kam ich fast zu spät in „Magische Haushaltskunde". Hier lernten die Mädchen wie man magische Gerichte per Zauberstab zubereitete und allerlei (un)nützige Dinge über das Kochen von magischen Zutaten.

Oh, wie ich dieses Fach verabscheute! Nicht das ich schlecht darin gewesen wäre, oh nein, eine Minerva McGonnagall war in keinem Fach schlecht, aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass die Jungen statt diesem Fach eine Doppelstunde Zaubererpolitik hatten, trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn!

Das war nicht einfach nur ungerecht sondern diskriminierend! Warum durften die Jungen etwas über Politik lernen, während die Mädchen blöd in der Küche (nicht die Küche der Hauselfen, eine andere ) herumstanden und Elfenstaubkuchen backten!?

„Na, wartet, wenn ich einmal groß bin, werde ich dieses dämliche Fach abschaffen und alle werden dasselbe lernen", hatte sie damals in ihrer ersten Haushaltsstunde trotzig gedacht.

Nun war sie groß, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht, aber sie war immer noch viel zu feige um irgendetwas zu sagen, sie sprach ja noch nicht einmal mit ihren MitschülerInnen, wie sollte sie da einen Lehrer oder einen Professor auf die Ungerechtigkeit aufmerksam machen, wenn es ohnehin niemanden anderen zu stören schien!?

Okay, ich habe im Moment das totale Blackout und keine Ahnung ich jetzt weitermachen soll und bevor ich jetzt endgültigen Schwachsinn schreibe erkläre ich dieses Chapter zu abgeschlossen!

Ach ja, zu (1), die Eule Disco. Das hat absolut NICHTS mit einer Disco zu tun, sondern ist Latein! Und wenn ihr kein Latein könnt, es heißt auf deutsch übersetzt „Ich lerne".

Mir ist nix besseres eingefallen...

Ach, ja es wird hier (irgendwann in ferner Zukunft ) noch eindeutig wilder werden schmunzel

Also verzeiht mir, wenn im Moment noch überhaupt nichts passiert... °

Tut mir auch leid, dass es hier so wirkt, als wäre Minerva so was wie die einzige emanzipazierte Frau in ganz Hogwarts, aber vergesst nicht, wie alt sie ist

Damals war sie vielleicht die einzige


	3. Schlimmer kann es nicht werden?

Ich hab's mal wieder geschafft ::grööl::

Ein neues Kapitel! Und das obwohl ich noch immer nicht weiß, wie die Story weitergehen soll... ::schwitz::

Danke, danke, danke für eure Reviews!!! Mann ich bin immer noch so baff, dass jemand das hier liest!!! ::strahl:: Oh das baut so megamäßig auf!!!

**Tamira**: Wie gesagt, war ich mir nicht sicher, wie groß ich die Altersunterschiede machen soll und da Minerva und Tom wohl in dasselbe Alter fallen, hab ich mir gedacht, es wäre doch eine gute Idee Lucius da auch einzuspannen! Damit der arme Kerl nicht ganz alleine zur Schule gehen muss!

Das mit der ständig wechselnden Erzählperspektive tut mir leid ::duck::, aber ich WILL ja unbedingt in Ich-Form schreiben, drifte aber immer wieder in die Sie-Form ab --''' Ich werd mich anstrengen damit ich ab jetzt in einer Form schreibe!

Hm, daran die Kammer des Schreckens einzubauen hab ich gar nicht gedacht, ist aber eine sehr gute Idee! Ich werde mal schauen ob ich das schaffe!

**Ravenclaw2**: Hey, schön wieder von dir zu hören! Ich werde mich bemühen ab jetzt längere Kapitel zu schreiben! ::voller Tatendrang bin::

Hm, ich weiß nicht welches Fach Dumbledore unterrichtet hat, aber ich ändere das gerne, wenn das was ich geschrieben habe falsch ist!

Ja, ich mag meinen Lucius auch, ich hoffe ich bekomme ihn so gemein hin, wie ich es gerne hätte, er wird wohl (vielleicht) noch eine größere Rolle spielen... Denn an Tom Riddle trau ich mich nicht so richtig ran...

**milva**: Ja, ich fand es auch mal interessant herauszufinden was Minerva früher so getrieben hat ::zweideutiges grinsen:: und jetzt versuch ich mal das aufzudecken!

**potterfisch**: Ich bin schon dabei!

**Die Nudel**: Freut mich, dass du noch mitliest und dass es dir gefallen hat... Keine Sorge ich versuche besser zu werden!

**Malina/Thea**: Hi, danke für dein rev! Ich weiß, Lucius sollte jünger sein, aber... Das wäre öde! Dann hätte ich keine bösartigen Leute die Minerva ärgern (weil Tom Riddle ja ein Musterschüler ist) Vielleicht lass ich ihn ja mal einfrieren oder sowas (so ca. 30 Jahre ::g::) und dann ist er jünger...

Ich meine er ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts und der sieht ja auch nicht aus wie 60/70, oder? (Ich habe keinen Plan wie alt McGonnagall und Dumbledore eigentlich sind! Aber ich bin offen für Vorschläge!) Aber vorallem ist Lucius älter als die Marauder und jünger als Minerva, also würde er alleine zur Schule gehen und das hat mir nicht gefallen! Tja, jetzt ist er halt alt!

Ansonsten danke für dein lob (noch dazu von jemandem der wirklich fanfics schreiben kann ::g::) und es sei dir versichert, dass diese Story auch weiterhin... Sinnlos bleiben wird! Es ist einfach schwierig, wenn man kein fixes Ende wie bei HG/SS hat (nämlich das sie zusammenkommen). Ich weiß aber zumindest ungefähr was mit Minerva passieren wird! Betonung auf UNGEFÄHR!! Du wirst sehen...

Schokokekse für alle! Und wer keine Schokolade mag, kriegt Apfelkuchen!!!

o-o-o

* * *

**Kapitel 3:**

Ich habe verschlafen! Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich verschlafen! Oh, meine Mutter wird mich UMBRINGEN!! Grausam foltern und dann langsam dahinsiechen lassen!

Und das alles nur wegen diesem schrecklichen Traum! Die Ironie des Tages, ein Traum, der mich mit dem Gefühl aufwachen ließ schlimmer könnte es kaum werden, dann ein Blick auf die magische Uhr und BUMM schon war der schlimmere Moment da! Und dann, ich sprang wie vom Affen gebissen im Zimmer herum um meine Sachen zu finden, fiel mein Blick auf meinen Stundenplan und da stand, in fein säuberlichen Lettern: „Wahrsagen".

Und was nahmen wir gerade in Wahrsagen durch? Natürlich Traumdeutung, wie könnte es auch anders sein! Soviel Glück auf einmal kann ja nur ich haben!

Mit dem Gefühl, als würde mein nicht verspeistes Frühstück (irgendwie wiederholt sich das!), seine nicht stattfindende Reise verkehrt antreten, hastete ich zum Nordturm, genauer gesagt zum Klassenzimmer von Professor Miley, auch genannt Miley das Smiley, was wohl daher rührte, dass sie die ganze Zeit dieses milchige Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Ich stolperte mit einem Affenzahn auf meinen Platz in der ersten Reihe (wo sonst?) und exakt drei Sekunden später erschien Professor Miley in der Tür. Wie immer leicht milchig lächelnd, schritt sie auf ihren Tisch zu, nahm mehr oder minder elegant platz, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und starrte gedankenverloren aus einem der vielen Fenster. Dies war ihre Art eine Stunde zu beginnen. Die ersten stellten sich bereits auf eine längere Wartezeit ein, bis sie wieder aus ihrer Trance erwachen würde, als die Zimmertür aufschwang und ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw hereinkam. Professor Mileys Augen blitzen auf und ehe sich das arme Mädchen versah, war die Professorin aufgesprungen, hatte sie am Revers gepackt und zog sie zu sich hinunter. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass Professor Miley die ungefähre Größe einer sechsjährigen besaß? Nein? Nun denn, so groß war sie in etwa. Außerdem neigte sie dazu die Form einer Kugel anzunehmen und wenn sie saß war dies ohnehin der Fall.

Jedenfalls zog sie das Mädchen zu sich herunter und brüllte sie mit blitzenden Augen an, was sie sich denke wer sie sei, dass sie einfach zu spät in IHREN Unterricht komme.

Das Ravenclaw Mädchen, wohl durch ihre Nähe zu Professor Mileys verschrumpelten Gesicht, leicht geschockt, stammelte etwas von verschlafen und wurde dann, zu ihrer großen Erleichterung, mit einem 15 Punkte Abzug von ihrem Haus, aus dem Würgegriff entlassen und durfte sich setzen.

Dies war der Grund warum jeder Schüler sich bemühte rechtzeitig in Mileys Unterricht zu erscheinen, denn das war das Einzige womit man die freundliche Lehrerin aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Nachdem weitere 5 Minuten stillen meditierens von statten gegangen waren, wandte sich Professor Miley dem Unterricht zu. Sie erklärte uns, heute würden wir unsere zuletzt geträumten Träume analysieren. Dazu brachte sie jeweils zwei Schülern eine kleine Glasschale, die Ähnlichkeit mit einem pensieve (Denknarium) (1) hatte. Wie immer blieb ich alleine übrig, also setzte sich Professor Miley zu mir. Sie wies alle anderen an, genau aufzupassen und gab mir die die Schale in die Hand. Sie sprach noch eine Warnung über die Gefahren dieses Unternehmens aus, dann murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch und die Schale in meinen Händen füllte sich mit einer durchsichtigen, hellblauen Flüssigkeit. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass die Professorin wohl in wenigen Augenblicken den Traum, den ich in dieser Nacht geträumt hatte sehen würde um ihn dann auch noch lautstark vor der Klasse zu analysieren. Ich verfluchte mich insgeheim für meine Naive Annahme, der Tag könnte nachdem ich verschlafen hatte, nicht noch schlimmer werden und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, dann würde es schneller vorübergehen.

Meine Hoffnung wurde grausam zerstört, als Professor Miley begann zu erklären, dass man ähnlich wie bei einem pensieve den Zauberstab in die Flüssigkeit halten müsse um vor seinem inneren Auge (welches innere Auge, hab ich da irgendwas verpasst?) den Traum, der in der Flüssigkeit festgehalten werde sehen, hören und fühlen zu können.

In diesem Moment setzte meine Wahrnehmung aus. Nicht genug, dass diese Frau meinen Traum sehen würde, sie würde auch noch genau das empfinden, was ich empfunden hatte. Und das war... gelinde gesagt... schlecht. Extrem schlecht. Überaus schlecht. Furchtbar! Einfach...

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer ließ ich meinen Kopf auf meine Knie sinken. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf (soweit mir das in meiner Position möglich war) und sagte mir, dass es schlimmeres auf der Welt gäbe als das.

Dann plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass es um mich herum mucksmäuschenstill war. Kein Laut war zu hören. Ich fuhr wie vom Blitz getroffen hoch und starrte in die erstaunten Gesichter meiner Klassenkollegen und meiner Lehrerin. Mit puterrotem Gesicht stammelte ich eine Entschuldigung und verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Moment mal! Hände? Da war doch was gewesen! Irgendetwas! Ich hatte doch... Oh, nein!

Langsam nahm ich die Hände wieder vom Gesicht und besah mir, was ich angerichtet hatte.

Professor Miley saß immer noch wie angewurzelt da. Allerdings fiel mir jetzt noch etwas auf. Sie war nass. Von oben bis unten. Auf ihrem Gesicht waren Spuren einer blauen Flüssigkeit zu sehen und ihr gesamtes Oberteil war um einige Nuancen dunkler geworden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich plötzlich wie ihr Gewand begann sich zu bewegen. Zuerst nur ganz wenig, dann immer unübersehbarer. Professor Miley sprang auf und versuchte sich ihres Oberteils zu entledigen.

Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne. Ob das der Tatsache zu verdanken war, dass sie sich der starrenden Schüler um sich bewusst wurde, oder vielleicht eher der Flüssigkeit in ihrem Gesicht, die begann sich in ihre Haut zu ätzen, weiß ich nicht, aber auf jeden Fall sah ich ab diesem Moment schwarz. Absolut schwarz. Schwarz. Schwarz. Schwarz. Immer schwärzer. Und schwärzer.

Solange, bis ich aufwachte.

Dann sah ich Wolken, Kreise und ein paar unförmige Dinge, die im Raum herumschwebten. Ich fand das alles wunderschön. Bis mir auffiel, dass ich meine Brille nicht aufhatte.

Dann sah ich, dass alles was um mich herum war, einfach nur zur Krankenstation gehörte, in der Madam Curphys (2) mit giftigem Gesichtsausdruck hin und her rauschte. Auf dem Bett neben mir sah ich Professor Miley liegen. Anscheinend war ihr Gesicht wieder in Ordnung und sie hatte ein Nachthemd an, also war sie auch von der sich selbstständig machenden Kleidung befreit. Ich wäre erleichtert gewesen, hätte ich nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass alles was passiert war allein meine Schuld gewesen war. Ich hätte mich am liebsten unter der Decke verkrochen und wäre nie wieder darunter hervorgekommen, aber in diesem Moment bemerkte Madam Curphys, dass ich wach war und scheuchte mich, nachdem sie mich kurz untersucht hatte hinaus. An der Tür drehte ich mich um und fragte leise, was passiert wäre. Als Antwort bekam ich ein Schnauben und die Information, dass Professor Dumbledore uns beide auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib, als ich die Krankenstation verlassen hatte. Wäre ich nicht eben dort gewesen, wäre ich sofort zu Madam Curphys gegangen um mich krank zu melden. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich eine Ladung Bezoare im Magen! Meine Beine drohten mir zu versagen, also lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst! Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass irgendjemand kommen und mir helfen würde. Wobei wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte nur keine Angst mehr haben. In diesem Augenblick spürte ich den Türknauf in meinem Rücken. Ich presste meine Augen zusammen, ließ die Tränen daraus hervorquellen und schob mich einfach in den Raum dahinter hinein. Ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Ich hielt mir die Hände an den Kopf und wünschte mir ganz ganz fest, dass jemand kommen würde um mir zu helfen. Hilfe. Hilfe. Hilf mir. Bitte.

Ich schreckte hoch, als ich ein leises räuspern vernahm.

Mit Tränenverklärten Augen blickte ich in zwei erstaunt funkelnde Augen.

„Miss McGonngagall?"

Ich starrte mein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Nicht, dass ich noch irgendein Maß an Fassung besessen hätte, aber ab diesem Moment verlor ich jegliche Kontrolle. Ich stand einfach nur da. Und dann...

„Sie müssen sich ja wirklich gewünscht haben, dass ich hierher komme, oder Miss McGonnagall?"

„WIE???"

... dann verlor ich auch noch meinen Halt und fiel einfach steif wie ein Brett nach hinten um. Ich sah, wie die Zimmerdecke in immer weitere Ferne rückte und dann... Dann sah ich wieder ein funkelndes Augenpaar.

Ich fand wieder zu meinem Selbst zurück. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte meine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich besser. Beinahe geborgen. Ich versuchte festzustellen, woher dieses Gefühl kam, als ich schon wieder diese funkelnden Augen erblickte. Mit einem Aufkeuchen stellte ich fest, dass ich in Albus Dumbledores Armen lag. Ich sprang so schnell ich konnte auf die Beine und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Was war passiert? Ich war umgefallen. Und dann? Ich sah zu Dumbledore auf und sah, dass er mich freundlich anlächelte. Irgendetwas an dieser Situation kam mir bekannt vor. Plötzlich fiel es mir ein! Der Traum! Genau das war in meinem Traum passiert. Ich träumte schon wieder! Oh, verdammt! Dieser verdammte Traum, ich will doch nicht von Professor Dumbledore träumen!

Ein leises Kichern riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Dumbledore schmunzelte. Hatte ich laut gesprochen? Moment mal...

„Ich fürchte hier liegt ein Irrtum vor, Miss McGonnagall... Das hier ist ganz eindeutig kein Traum... Auch kein Traum von mir, "sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber mit blitzenden Augen.

Ich wurde rot. Mehr als rot. Puterrot. Wäre dieser Raum in Gryffindor Farben ausgekleidet gewesen, wäre ich unsichtbar gewesen! Und das war es was ich mir wünschte! Unsichtbar zu sein, oder einfach im Erdboden zu versinken. Mit brennendem Gesicht blickte ich auf. Und sah Dumbledore. Lachend. Professor Albus Dumbledore stand dort vor mir und lachte aus ganzem Herzen.

Und ich war engültig an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich dachte: jetzt KANN es einfach nicht mehr schlimmer werden. Unmöglich! Davon KANN es keine Steigerung geben! Das ist einfach...

„Was haben Sie denn von mir geträumt Miss McGonnagall?"

NOCH SCHLIMMER!!!!

**tbc**

* * *

o-o-o

(1) englische Version des „Denknariums"- für die die es interessiert, eine Mischung aus den Wörtern für „denken" (glaub ich) und „Sieb"(engl.), wäre dann also Gedankensieb geworden... Naja! ::grins::

(2) Eine Zusammensetzung aus den Worten „cure"(heilen) und „physician"(Ärztin)

Irgendwie macht es Spaß solche Namen zu erfinden ::g::

So, ich weiß es ist noch nicht lang ::schwitz:: aber zumindest finde ich es jetzt im Moment noch nicht grottenschlecht ::g:: Naja, okay, es sieht im Moment so aus, als würde das hier jetzt zu einer Schnulze ausaten... Aber eigentlich wird es das nicht. Naja, jedenfalls nicht jetzt... Und nicht mit den beiden... Oder? Wollt ihr das vielleicht? Hm? Ich bin für Vorschläge offen!


	4. Tränen und Seifenblasen

Das vierte WAL Kapitel!!!

Okay, in the end, I'm back!

Ich habe keine Entschuldigung für das lange Ausbleiben eines Updates, außer, dass ich keine Zeit, keine Lust, die erste Stufe einer Schreibblockade und keinen fertigen Plot hatte.

Aber jetzt hab ich das alles (außer der Zeit und der Blockade ::smile::)

Bevor ich vor meinen reviewern auf die Knie falle, muss ich sagen, dass... Ähm ::kratz:: Ich wollte sagen, dass... Okay, sagen wir einfach, ab jetzt wird es auf jeden Fall schneller weitergehen ::ha ha ha::

Ein Stück Topfenstrudel (ich habe nach einem deutschen Äquivalent dafür gesucht... Das einzige was ich gefunden habe war Quarkrolle... Aber das würde ich niemals essen...) bekommen:

Tamira, milva, ciriana, **Ravenclaw2**, **black-eyed-april**, pathie12000, **Elphias**, pima, Maria3261102, Nici1807 und CallistaEvans

**Tamira**: Ähm, danke auf den Fehlerhinweis mit Dumbi, übrigens habe ich McG auch immer falsch geschrieben... Und nach JKR ist Dumbledore, wenn McG 15 ist, „nur" 80 Jahre alt, aber das ist er bei mir NICHT!!! Igitt, igitt...

**milva**: Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht, wenn dein Traumdeutungsbuch nicht zum Einsatz kommt...

**ciriana**: Ich brauche keinen Bösewicht, für den schlimmsten Fall habe ich ja Lucius.

**pathie12000**: Ich denke ich finde eine Lösung für Lucius Alter...

**pima**: Meine Süße... Ich verstehe dich ja, aber... Die Bischofsmütze gehört mir!!! Aber ich mach dir eine zweite... Weil du bist immerhin dran Schuld, dass es hier weitergeht ::schmatz:: ::knuddel::

**Maria3261102**: Danke, danke, danke für deine lieben reviews! Ich hoffe du erträgst die Fortsetzung.

**Nici1807**: Auch dir vielen Dank! Eine Beziehung zwischen McG und Dumbi? Was denkst du von mir? ::hust:: Wir werden sehen ::sing:: Ja, Lucius müsste jünger sein, aber wir werden sehen... Und ja, Minni hat eindeutig absolut alle Fächer belegt... Oder zumindest die, wo ich Lust habe einen Lehrer zu erfinden ;)

**CallistaEvans**: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt ::smile:: Mal sehen wie lange das so bleibt ::hüstel:: Naja, jedenfalls dieser Perspektivenwechsel war ein Gehirnaussetzer meinerseits, aber ich hab ihn geändert! Aber vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht, dass ihr bewusst ist, dass sie so fortschrittlich eingestellt ist. Das mit dem Wunsch war auf den Raum bezogen, Dumbi war... Das Zuckerl.

Wenn ich überhaupt in der Position bin, dieses Kapitel jemandem zu widmen, dann bekommt es pima, ohne die ich es nie zusammengebracht hätte weiterzuschreiben ::knuddel::

Pima hat übrigens dankenswerterweise den Job meiner Beta übernommen, was der Tatsache, dass ich ihre Beta bin, keinen Abbruch tut.

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore blickte gespannt auf die Schülerin vor ihm. Sie schien sich in ihrer Haut mehr als nur Unwohl zu fühlen.

Er war sehr überrascht gewesen, als er sich plötzlich in diesem Raum wieder gefunden hatte. Bisher hatte er ihn nur einmal betreten und danach nie wieder gefunden. Der Raum der Wünsche. Natürlich sah er jetzt anders aus, als damals voller Bettpfannen, aber er erkannte die Magie dieses Ortes wieder. Es war als wäre dieser Raum ein Kind, verspielt, aber dennoch sehr sensibel und beeinflussbar durch die Wünsche jener, denen es begegnete. Und nun hatte der Raum Minerva McGonagall getroffen. Und die kleine Schottin vor ihm war anscheinend wirklich verzweifelt gewesen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso der Raum ihn ansonsten hätte herholen sollen. Er hatte nie davon gehört, dass jemand mitten in einer Stunde verschwunden und hier, in diesem Zimmer wieder aufgetaucht war. Stunde. Das erinnerte ihn an etwas. Genau. Er war ja immer noch Lehrer. Und das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass eine Gruppe Zweitklässler gerade fassungslos auf den schwebenden Stuhl starrte, auf dem vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ihr Lehrer gesessen hatte.

Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er immer noch in diesem Raum stand, mit dieser Schülerin, diesem kleinen Kind, dass so viel Trauer in sich zu tragen schien wie selten ein erwachsener Mensch. Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Trauer? Woher war sie gekommen? Er sah die Panik in ihrem Gesicht, die Hektik in ihren Bewegungen und doch, war er sich ganz sicher, für einen Moment tiefe Trauer gespürt zu haben.

„Miss McGonagall...", sagte er leise. „Minerva..."

Ihr Kopf schoss wieder in die Höhe. Das Lächeln, dass Dumbledores Gesicht geschmückt hatte war verschwunden. Stattdessen war ein nachdenklicher, geradezu gequälter Ausdruck an seine Stelle getreten.

„Warum haben Sie geweint?"

Ihren Körper durchfuhr ein Ruck. Nun schien auch sie die veränderte Atmosphäre im Raum wahrzunehmen. Was eben noch eine peinliche Situation gewesen war, war nun vollkommen ohne Heiterkeit. Es war bedrückend still, nicht mehr knisternd ruhig.

Und genau an diesem Punkt verließ Minerva die Panik, verließ sie die Hektik, fiel alles von ihr ab. In diesem Augenblick blieb nur mehr sie alleine zurück. Ohne Verwirrungen. Und diesmal empfand sie klar, was Dumbledore vorher gespürt hatte. Trauer. Unbändige Trauer, über Dinge die sich nicht in Worte fassen ließen. Trauer über ihre Mutter, die ihr so wenig Zärtlichkeit geschenkt hatte, Trauer darüber, wie die anderen Schülern sie behandelten, Trauer über ihre Unfähigkeit die Dinge zu tun die sie wollte, Trauer über ihr Leben. Und Angst. Angst, das wenige was sie gerade hielt zu verlieren. Angst vor Berührung. Angst alleine zu sein. Einsam zu sein, für den Rest ihres Lebens.

All das wurde ihr bewusst, traf sie wie ein Stoß, mitten ins Herz. Und erneut begannen ihre Tränen zu fließen.

Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihr. Sah wie Träne für Träne ihre Wange hinunterfloss und auf ihren Umhang tropfte. Und er fühlte den unheimlichen Drang dieses Wesen in seine Arme zu schließen, es zu halten und nie wieder loszulassen. Er trat einen Schritt vor. Langsam, bedacht. Aber dieser Schritt beendete die totale Bewegungslosigkeit, durchbrach den Bann und auch Minerva schien wieder zu erwachen. Und mit einem Mal, mit einem einzigen Blinken ihrer Augen waren all die Trauer und die Angst wieder verschwunden. Er erstarrte. Vor ihm stand wieder das schüchterne Mädchen. Kein Hinweis auf all die tiefen Gefühle, die sie eben noch durchflossen hatten.

Sie sah auf. Und lächelte. Ein kleines, schüchternes Lächeln. So falsch, und doch das einzige, was man von dem Kind erwartete, welches vor ihm stand.

„Ich habe Professor Miley verletzt."

Ihre Stimme war leise und sie wirkte leicht verwirrt.

„... Und Sie, Sie haben sie und mich in die Krankenstation gebracht!"

Dumbledore sah erstaunt auf das Mädchen. Erinnerte sie sich nicht?

„Wo bin ich hier eigentlich, Professor?"

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um seine Sprache wieder zu finden.

„Sie sind hier im Raum der Wünsche, Miss McGonagall." Er lächelte leicht.

„Oh..." war ihr einziger Kommentar.

Sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich nicht.

-----------

Oh, wo hab ich mich jetzt wieder reingeritten?

Raum der Wünsche? Jemand sollte einmal eine Karte von Hogwarts anfertigen! Wo bin ich?

Oh, verdammt, ich hab ein totales Blackout... Okay, langsam Minerva... Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen... Und aufgewacht... Im Krankenflügel... Und dann... Bist du hier rein und da war Dumbledore. Und dann... Oh verdammt, dieser Traum... Vielleicht hat er es vergessen?

„Miss McGonagall? Sie wollten mir doch eben erzählen, was sie geträumt haben? Was sie allen Anschein nach, von MIR geträumt haben."

Mist...

„Ähm, also, eigentlich..."

„Ich höre Sie zum ersten Mal stottern und zögern. Im Unterricht haben Sie immer die richtige Antwort parat, erstaunlich, sehr erstaunlich, denken Sie nicht auch?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor... Aber... Ich denke, wenn man weiß, was man sagen soll, ist es einfacher zu sprechen."

„Denken Sie das? Wie unterhält man sich dann mit anderen Menschen?"

Ich kniff die Lippen zusammen. Nein, nein, nein, blöde Frage. Aber besser als wenn er mich über den Traum ausfragt. Ich will hier raus, weg, in mein Zimmer, bitte, schnell sofort...

„Gut, Miss McGonagall, ich habe Ihnen angeboten, Ihnen einige meiner Bücher auszuleihen, wissen Sie was, wir machen das jetzt einfach sofort, kommen Sie..."

Hm, Bücher, gute Idee. Jetzt bloß beim Thema bleiben.

„Und auf dem Weg können Sie mir dann gleich von ihrem Traum erzählen! Ich bin schon sehr neugierig!"

Da war es wieder! Dieses Grinsen! Oh, wie ich es hasste... Es war dieses „Ich weiß etwas, dass du nicht weißt!"-Grinsen, eigens patentiert für Albus Dumbledore und die Mona Lisa. Ja, meine Mutter war auch nett genug, mich allerlei Dinge über Muggelkunst lernen zu lassen. Auch wenn Da Vinci ja nun wirklich alles andere, als ein Muggel gewesen war...

Ich ging mit gesenktem Kopf neben Professor Dumbledore her und er erzählte mir irgendeine Quatschgeschichte über eine Erfindung von ihm, Seifenblasen, die nie mehr zerplatzten. Wäre das nicht leicht umweltschädigend? Oder zumindest lästig? So andauernd Seifenblasen um einen zu haben?

Die Antwort bekam ich einige Minuten später, als Dumbledore plötzlich stehen blieb, leise das Wort ‚Honigbienchen' murmelte und daraufhin eine dunkle Eichentür in der Wand erschien.

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Das war nicht ein Büro. Sein Büro war woanders, ganz woanders. Das hier waren seine Privaträumlichkeiten! Das letzte was ich wollte, war ein Privatbesuch bei meinem Lehrer. Und ich kannte sogar das Passwort!

„Kommen Sie?" fragte er, schon halb durch die Tür.

„Natürlich Professor", murmelte ich leise... Oh Himmel, heute war ABSOLUT nicht mein Tag...

Hatte ich vorher erwähnt, dass unzerplatzbahre Seifenblasen nervig wären? Nun ja, was soll ich sagen, sie SIND es!

Vor allem, wenn sie einem ständig um den Kopf schwirren, während man versucht einen Weg durch einen regelrechten Dschungel aus Topfpflanzen zu kommen und vor Seifenblasen die Decke nicht mehr sehen kann.

Und wenn man dann auch die Tür nicht mehr sehen kann.

Und wenn kein Fenster mehr in Sicht ist.

Oh, oh.

„Professor!?" quiekte ich panisch.

Keine Antwort.

Leicht zitternd bewegte ich mich weiter, durch die unendlichen Weiten der Seifenblasen, wandte mich immer wieder hektisch um. Wer wusste schon, was alles hier drinnen lebte.

(A/N: Damit sind magische Wesen gemeint, e.g. Wichtel, Kniesel, was weiß ich, alles was man mehr oder minder als Haustier halten kann. Für alle die es nicht wissen, e.g. heißt _exempli gratia_ und das heißt ‚_zum Beispiel'..._)

Plötzlich stieß ich fest gegen etwas, verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte vornüber.

Ich öffnete die Augen. Und sah nichts. Ich blinzelte und öffnete sie ein weiteres Mal. Ich hatte zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag meine Brille verloren. Toll, wirklich toll.

Ich lag auf einer Art Teppich, ein sehr dicker Teppich.

Mühsam stütze ich mich auf den Armen nach oben... Und sah genau in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.

Irgendwie wiederholt sich das. Nicht mein Tag, nicht mein Tag, nicht mein Tag.

Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mitten auf meinem Lehrer lag, mein Gesicht ungefähr fünf Zentimeter von seinem entfernt... Und, dass er bisher kein Wort gesagt hatte.

Mein Blick wandte sich in seine Augen.

Da waren sie... Blau und Weiß. Offen und doch so geheimnisvoll glitzernd.

Seine Augen funkelten, so wunderschön. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als in ihnen versinken.

Ich fühlte eine Bewegung unter mir und dann strich eine Hand langsam und federleicht meine Wange entlang.

Ich versuchte wieder rational zu denken, versuchte in seinen Augen etwas zu erkennen. In diesen wunderschönen Augen.

Und in diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, warum ich geträumt hatte. Und warum dieser Traum kein Albtraum gewesen war. Und warum ausgerechnet er in den Raum der Wünsche zu mir gekommen war.

Ich wollte immer bei ihm sein, wollte, dass er mich festhielt und nie wieder losließ.

Ich öffnete leicht den Mund, wollte so vieles sagen, so vieles fragen, wollte wissen, was er da tat, was er mit mir gemacht hatte. Obwohl alles plötzlich so klar war, verstand ich noch weniger als zuvor.

Doch in diesem Moment trafen Lippen die meinen, zärtlich und sanft, wie ein Hauch.

Ich dachte, ich würde anfangen zu schweben, ich fühlte mich so glücklich, als würde ich von innen heraus strahlen.

In diesem Moment hatte ich mein Herz verschenkt.

t.b.c.

* * *

Okay, wie gefällt es? Ich brauche Feeeedback! Ganz viel! Und ich muss wissen, ob ihr euren Topfenstrudel mit Rosinen, ohne Rosinen, mit oder ohne Vanillesauce möchtet!

Und wenn ihr mir jetzt noch ein review schreibt, bekommt ihr auch cake&coffee! ::liebäugel::


End file.
